The overall objective of this project is to study individual chromosomes and relate their composition to genetic inheritance and the process of oncogenesis. In order to fulfill this objective we will: 1) isolate and purify to homogeneity, individual metaphase chromosomes in a mammalian genome; 2) determine the differences in protein composition of interphase chromatin and metaphase chromosomes; 3) analyze the temporal synthesis of the nonhistone proteins which are associated with the metaphase chromosomes: (4) determine whether the nonhistone proteins are ubiquitous throughout the karyotype, or located on certain chromosomes; 5) monitor all portions of this study with phase and electron microscopy, 6) and note specific molecular deviations between chromosomes from cancer cells and normal cells.